Left 2 Die In Colorado: Zombie Apocalypse
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: After the Zombie Pandemic in South Park, the virus itself mutated with the flu and spreads around Colorado. Mutations and disorder run rampant as Colorado prepares for the big one, it won't be long before everyone is dead. L4D in South Park Sequel.
1. Ch 1: Introduction

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story**_

Before you read this zombie story, you must go over the details listed below. This is not Solanum we're dealing with.

_Briefing:_

The town of South Park has been overruned and destroyed by zombies, the virus was created by the Doctor Alphonse Mephesto for an unknown purpose. He has turned himself in after the pandemic, but now his virus has mutated with a Influenza strain we call the 2009 Swine Flu. Creating the ultimate weapon.

Kyle, Stan, Cartman, Wendy, and Shelley are living in a large mansion rented by a friend after being displace by the pandemic. Wendy's parent's succumbed to the disease and now lives with Stan. Randy, Sharon, Gerald, Sheila, Jimbo, and Ned have survived the outbreak and are living together in the mansion. The mansion is similar to Tokens house except it's painted white and it has it's own Solar Panels and Verticle Axis Wind Turbine on the roof, not to mention an Energy Storage in the basement.

With a Zombie "Apocalypse" on the way, everyone was preparing for the infection.

The National Guard in neighboring states were posted at Colorado's Borders to try to halt the infection, massive roadblocks were put in place on all routes that goes in and out of the state. The US Government spent some money to put up a chain link fence on the border of Colorado, then they scrap the chain link fence idea and switch to a Cinder block wall reinforced with steel bars and concrete to keep out massive hordes of infected zombies.

They made it 10 feet tall with quarantine signs on both sides placed half a mile from each other, however due to Colorado's geographic location in the Rocky Mountains only the flat plain areas received the walls. The massive mountains that sits on the state borders had Chain Link fences place on them, they were electrified in order to avoid people from passing through. Barbed wire was placed on top of the cinderblock walls as a precaution.

People began to stock up on food and water since they cannot leave their homes, every superstore in the state of Colorado was sucked dry for supplies. Bathtubs and available containers were filled with water from the tap, windows were boarded up from both the inside and outside, Gasoline immediately ran dry at the pumps but Diesel was barely touched since the 18 wheel trucks aren't going anywhere.

Some however tried to flee the state, thanks to the roadblocks it prevented a mass migration and it soon clogged up the main roads. Even the back county roads were monitored by Law Enforcement, which prevented further travel. The Colorado Public was ordered to remain in their homes for 90 days, people who are needed to keep utilities running are called to work. People who worked for the utilities that refused to go because of loved ones ended up taking their families with them, both Power Plants and Water Treatment Plants ended up receiving more hands than needed.

Our survival group explained earlier has barricaded themselves inside their home and are waiting it out for the outbreak to blow over, it's going to be a long wait.

Now you know what's going on, let me give you a short description of the zombie we're dealing with through their senses.

_Sound:_

Zombies hearing is just the same as Humans, they somehow able to pick up sounds from where they came from. The zombies are attracted to high pitches of sound and will ignore lesser ones, the higher the sound the more they are attracted to it. Zombies are constantly listening to everything in search of their "prey", they are pretty much attracted to all sounds we normally ignore. Such as the air conditioner running.

_Sight:_

The eyes of the zombie have horrifyingly changed dramatically, they glow in bright fluorescent red. Similar to the brightness of a Red Light Emitting Diode, this increases the fear factor of the zombie. Just imagine a zombie "with bright red glowing eyes", the sight could be terrifying. With simple chemistry, the eyes are similar to glow in the dark materials. This will easily tell who's a zombie and who's not.

Humans normally see in all colors of the Visible Light Spectrum: Red, Yellow, Orange, Green, and Purple. Zombies can see the color red and only the color red, it's just like looking through a Red Filter. Zombies can also see in the dark thanks to it's glowing eyes, if it's pitch black they can see everything as bright as day in the red color and will leave humans in the dark. Remember, you can also see the zombie's glowing eyes in total darkness.

Though it will help as a reference point in the dark and help give the ghoul's position away, once the zombie is dead however the eyes stops glowing almost immediately and will turn into a black looking color. It's still up to debate on how the eyes are able to glow, ironically it's the same color as the virus itself.

_Taste/ Food:_

In order for the virus to keep the Failing Cells alive, the virus must feed on living non-infected flesh in order to stay alive. It begs the question if the zombie's digestive track is still functioning or not, we'll discuss this later. Zombies do feel hunger, it's also a symptom to the early stages of the zombification process. This hunger is so great and painful, some of you reading it might have felt it before but imagine dealing it with the rest of your life.

The virus is not picky of what kind of meat it's host is eating, zombies are known to eat other living creatures if Human Flesh is not available. Some are known to fight over the food, some play with it, others might use a dismembered limbs as weapons. If you wonder into any zombie infested environment, you'll find it stripped from animal life.

_Touch/ Coordination:_

Zombies do not feel pain, all pain receptors remain dead after reanimation. They are known to push the limits, some zombies are able to lift a car over their heads. Zombie muscles have stiffen due to the virus' job on tearing up Healthy Cells and reanimating dead ones, this hinders a zombie's ability to move. Since they are clumsy, they will have trouble getting up to their feet for the first time on being a zombie.

_Smell:_

The nose of a zombie still functions, it's sensitive nerves are able to smell a fresh corpse and living beings from a mile away. Good luck trying to hide your body odor, it doesn't even work for your own kind in some cases.

_The Zombie Brain:_

The virus mutates the zombie's brain rather differently than the Solanum virus, instead of targeting the frontal lobe it targets other places of the brain at random. The result may vary but it always ends the same, or similar. The Brain Cells are severely damaged, preventing the zombie to think straight. These zombie can think to some level so don't be surprised to find one coming after you with a crowbar, actions speak for themselves than words alone. If you watched George A. Romero's Land of the Dead, then you know what I'm talking about.

The virus makes the skin pale and they eyes glow bright red florescent red, it glows twice as bright at night so the zombie could see clear day in total darkness. Luckily, the only way to tell if there's a zombie inside a pitch black room is to look for the two red eyes. Be wary, the red eyes serve as a psychological warfare like the classical moan.

Zombies do not sleep, they hunt their "prey" day and night. 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. It is one of two top advantages over the living, restlessness and lack of touch.

Like all zombie viruses, the only way to kill them is the destruction of the brain.

_Other organs:_

It's debated on how the zombie virus is able to extract nutrients from eaten flesh without the use of the Digestive Track, most organs including the heart no longer functions. The lungs only use however, is for communication only. What is clear about the zombie's need to feed is that they will continue to commit cannibalism even with their stomachs burst from within, distended bellies are expected in older zombies.

The brain is the most important organ in the zombie's body, the zombie will do fine without it's eyes and ears but without the brain it does not function. Destroying it will render a zombie as an ordinary corpse.

_**With you familiarized with what you're dealing with, here's a word of advice: The zombie virus can mutate it's host into something sinister, like Resident Evil for example. Remember to add this story to your author alerts and favorites.**_


	2. Ch 2: The Apocalypse Begins

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Denver, Colorado_

_Sunday, 7:30_

With another Pandemic immanent, everyone get's ready for then new generation of Zombies. The group huddle in their barricaded mansion and wait it out, it doesn't seem to end. "We're dead," announced Sheila.

"We're not just screwed mom," said Kyle, "We're left for dead."

Randy got up and walked to a window to look outside, he see's nothing out of the ordinary. "We should go out and look for more supplies," said Randy, "We'll search some abandoned houses for whatever they have, who's with me?"

"I'll go with you," said Gerald.

"Anyone else?" asked Randy.

No one answered.

Suddenly, Kenny McCormick appeared out of thin air looking like his old self. "Oh, hey Kenny." said Kyle in a neutral tone.

"Hi," said Kenny.

Then Steward appeared out of thin air, also his old self. Now it's a shock, a situation that didn't make any sense at all. "What just happened?" asked Steward. Then Butters, Stephen, Linda, and Liane appeared out of thin air next to them. Also their old selves. All right, what's going on here?

"Who's next?" asked Randy.

"I'll go," said Steward, "I need to find my wife anyway."

"I would go as well," said Stephen.

The men went outside and saw a Eurocopter carrying what appears to be a brown old pick up truck, the chopper sets it down on the driveway and detached the rope onto it and took off. They approached the pick up truck and discovers it runs on both Diesel and Electricity so it's a Hybrid, it will help them greatly. The keys were already in the old truck so the men hopped inside and Randy gets behind the wheel to drive it, he starts the vehicle and nothing happened. He noticed on the meters behind the steering wheel is digital, similar to a Digital Alarm Clock.

The car even has a brand new radio system, it can even tune in to NOAA Radio Stations and Amateur Radio Emergency Stations. In the glove compartment, it contains a document that give the basic break down of the vehicle. The title of the vehicle turns out to be listed in New York, by John Dimitri Reznov (an OC). When Randy steps on the gas petal, the car moves silently barley making any noise at all.

Underneath the backseat, there were highly advanced AK 47s equipped with laser sights and 100 round drums. What a waste of their luck, at least someone cares for them in this apocalypse.

The small recon party heads down the road to the nearby Gas Station, the first obvious place to check. When they arrived, there was a sign on the window that said, "No Gas". They also find the place abandoned, they drove up to the diesel pump and got out. They discovered some empty gas cans in the back of the truck so they used that to fill up, luckily the grid is still on and the pumps are still working.

Gerald broke the padlock and using plastic gloves they quickly fill the two Gas Cans with Diesel, Stephen discovered a Car Battery nearby and grabbed that just in case. Steward managed to break into the Gas Station to do some looting, luckily it hasn't been looted yet. He finds a couple of more gas cans and he took it with him to have them filled with diesel, he also grabbed some food and beer just in case.

It took forever to fill the Diesel Cans but once they finished, they stuck them back into the old truck and everybody got in, with 4 cans of Diesel, several pounds of food and beer, and bubblegum, they seemed to have it all. They quickly drove off and expected to find some Police on their tail, luckily their isn't any cops in sight. They arrived back to their "safehouse" and everyone helped unload the cargo.

The recon party went back onto the road to head for a Walmart, Randy turned on the radio and turns out it is tuned in to a Police Scanner:

"We've spotted some infected over at Downtown Denver, all units be on the lookout for anyone covered in blood and has a mean look on their face. The infected have pale skin and bright glowing red eyes, if you stumble upon anyone them you are to shoot them on sight. The only way to kill these reanimates is to get them in the head above the eyebrows."

Randy then tuned in to a local news station, the news got worse:

"The Dead are coming back to live and eating the flesh of the living, the first outbreak in Colorado was the town of South Park caused by the Mad Scientist Doctor Alphonse Mephesto. In a failed attempt to stop the outbreak from spreading, the US Air Force dropped a large non-nuclear explosive on top of the town. This left nothing behind, but the virus had broken out and mutated."

"A six year old girl in Georgetown, Colorado had been infected with the zombie virus by the family cat, the girl happens to be infected with the Swine Flu. This caused the virus to mutate and is now spreading all over the state, the US and the State Governor ordered a massive containment effort on Colorado. All cities are quarantined as the borders of Colorado have shut down, neighboring states and independent militia groups posted armed troops on the border with orders to shoot anyone who comes near the quarantine zone."

"The virus spreads through the air, water, rodents, and insects as well as direct fluid contact from zombie bites. As all bad as it sounds, a massive vaccination effort is underway using the previous strain of the zombie virus in an airborne mist. Which created immunity to anyone who breathes it in, it has been deployed in Emergency Service Areas and Utilities."

"Extreme heat and cold will kill the virus, just around the boiling temperature. Bleach , Vinegar, and Iodine will also kill the virus, putting it in water will help purifying it. In an effort to stop mass migrations, the Colorado governor ordered roadblocks on the major roads and interstates. Some road who has rail lines crossing them have 2 mile trains blocking them preventing further travel by car on the back roads, the airports and river systems were also shut down to prevent further contamination outside the state."

"Fears that the rivers will be contaminated and will take the epidemic to neighboring states, have been met with serious action. The virus cannot survive without a host for 72 hours and due to cold this winter reduces the survivability outside of a host even more. Even though the virus is waterborne, there is no evidence to prove that the virus has contaminated the river system."

Randy turns off the radio when they approached a line of cars, they realized that the path to the Walmart was stopped by a massive train stalled in the middle of the road. They are forced to turn around and head back the way they came, it wasn't long before they stumble upon their first zombie. It stumbled in the path of the men and Randy simply ran it over, it toppled over the truck and bashed it's head against the asphalt below.

Zombies began to limp out of some buildings, some group together to eat their freshly slain "prey". They managed to get back to their safehouse and opened the garage for them to drive right on through, after it's shut Randy shuts off the old truck and the men quickly head to the Living Room. Luckily the garage is attached to the mansion, and they don't risk stepping outside.

"We've gotta board up the windows," claimed Randy, "Get a Nail Gun and 2x4s!"

All they did to barricade the mansion earlier was only put heavy furniture in front of the windows, there were 2x4s in the basement so they use those that to replace the current barricades. Randy uses a Power Saw to cut the 2x4s in the correct length and they were taken up stairs to be nailed into the windows from the outside, first they put up some plywood which covers the entire window then they nail in the 2x4s.

Once the barricading is done, they stayed tune to the Local News Channel for further updates on the zombie pandemic:

"We are advising everyone to stalk up supplies for at least 90 days, this is not going to be in the short term." says the news reporter, "People are advised to conserve as much Power and Water as possible due to the fragility of utilities, also a curfew is set in place between 7AM to 7PM. Anyone who violates curfew hours will be severely punished. People are also advised individually to kill at least one infected zombie per day, for example: A family of 4 has to kill 4 zombies per day."

"Remember, in order to kill a zombie you have to destroy the brain. Decapitating a zombie does not work, the head will still be alive 'and biting' so destroying the brain is your best bet. Zombification to infected humans depends on age, mass, and physical condition. The very young and very old have the shortest incubation period, the most common incubation time to the average citizen is 23 hours."

"The virus isn't limited to humans, it can spread through any animal it infects and zombifies. This includes pets and insects, any zombified human or non-human must be burned as the best proper disposal to the living dead."

As they watch TV, they began hearing fist pounding on the front door. Randy grabbed a Double Barrel Shotgun and had Gerald opened the door for him, when he opened it a zombie attempts to lumber in but Randy blows it's head off sending the zombie back out into the yard. Randy puts down the shotgun and grabbed Butane Fluid and Matches, he douses the body with Butane and then lits it to the match. He realized this is going to attract more zombies, so he ran inside and grabs one of the AK 47s and heads up to a second story window.

"Grab a gun people!" he yells, "I think we're about to have company."

All the adults grabs a gun and half of them heads out to the second story windows, the other half created a barricade 20 feet away from the front doors just in case they break through. They managed to get the children inside a room in order to protect them, they seemed to terrified to resist. Soon zombies began showing up and Randy and others fires away in semi auto, the battle begins.

They took down zombies one by one, a bullet to the brain in each walking corpse. The dead keeps coming in waves, attracted by the smell of burning flesh. Luckily they just walk, but a very few came at the house running in full speed. It wasn't long for a small horde of zombies came slouching along, the guys upstairs are unable to hold them off. "Get ready people, they're about to break through the front door!"

The zombies kicked down the two front doors and the adults fired away with handguns and shotguns, popping the zombies' heads off with each shot. A super obese zombie came walking towards the house making belching sounds, not good. "Boomer!" called Stephen as he shoots it, causing the Boomer to explode.

"Hunter!" called Gerald as he shoots a hooded zombie after it jumped half way in mid air.

"What's that big arm thing?" called Steward.

"Charger!" cried Randy.

The Charger attempt to use his giant arm as a battering ram and he began to "charge" into the home as he roars at the top of his lungs, luckily Liane managed to get a shot in it's eye socket before it "crashes" to the ground. "My bad," joked Liane.

It led to one hell of a mess to clean up, the adults dragged the corpses outside of the home and piled every body into one massive human mountain that stands 5 feet tall. Randy soaks the bodies in butane and set's it off, he has to hold his nose on the way in because the smell is so horrible. "My god, barbecue zombie stinks." complained Randy as he shuts the door behind him.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Ch 3: Emergency Services

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Denver, Colorado_

_Monday, 7:30AM_

Despite living in the suburbs of Denver, zombies are crawling all over the place. Some of them literally, due to the lack of legs. Thanks to the massive vaccination and containment of the virus, most areas of Colorado only suffer Class 1 outbreaks. Denver however, is suffering a Class 3. A Class 4 outbreak is the deadliest, it can only be accomplish if the Human Population is 500,000 where there once a few million people. Which means that the zombies make 7/8 of the majority in the population.

Since the outbreak is confined to Colorado and no where else, only Colorado will have a Class 4 outbreak. There's only 5 million people living in Colorado (2009 estimate) and Denver only has 600,000 people, this is somewhat containable.

The biggest threat that the zombie's pose other than taking over the world is their assault on NORAD, which is south of Denver near Interstate 25. If the zombies invaded the North American Aerospace Defense Command, it would blind the United States of foreign attacks. Since zombies never get tired, one Charger or a Tank will attack the massive Bank Doors indefinitely until the door or the zombie is destroyed.

NORAD is designed to withstand a Nuclear Explosion since it's built right into a mountain, but it's not able to with stand a Zombie Pandemic who can accomplish goals no matter how long it takes. The World is screwed alright. Luckily, the National Guard and the American Red Cross established an Army base in the suburban areas outside of NORAD. They put up several barriers to keep the dead out, and hired Mercenaries to guard the base.

So far, the South Park group is doing alright thanks to the supplies they robbed. They heard screaming from the neighbor's house which Steward decides to go check it out, armed with only a handgun he peaks out the second story window and discovers the neighbor is being eaten alive. He pulls out an M1 Grand and took aim at the zombies and fires away, blowing their heads off.

Before Steward could loot the place, the house burst into flames. The group watched the house burn to it's frames as zombies stumble out of it awhile they are on fire, the human torches spotted the group's faces on the window and they moaned. Alerting other zombies nearby of their presence, by accident. "Holy crap, here come's the flaming homosexuals." joked Stan.

They opened the windows and pulled out their assault rifles to engage the zombies, they fired away from the second story window at the zombies on fire. Though they were able to take them, the house that is on fire presents another hazard. Emergency services are somehow still available as a Fire Truck came barreling down the street and made a complete stop between the group and the flaming house, firemen immediately got out and quickly attempt to hose down the flames.

The group attempted to protect the fire fighters from the undead horde by shooting the zombies when they get near, it took an hour or two before the fire fighters extinguish the flame. They waved thanks for the protection and they drove away as the undead chases after them, it proves that their location is starting to become unsafe.

"I think we should head to a government installation," said Sharon to Sheila, "We can't hang on here for much longer."

"Denver is under quarantine, there's no way in or out." said Randy, "We'll try to get the attention of rescue workers somehow."

"We've just saw emergency services earlier dad," said Stan, "I'm sure the police has a lot on their hands at the moment, Police Stations are a bad idea anyway since people tend to flock there for safety.."

"What should we do?" asked Kyle.

"Get out of Colorado," said Steward, "That's my plan."

"And where should we go once we escape?" asked Gerald.

Steward hasn't thought that ahead, and only answered in silence. "Well, it's obviously not going to be the major cities." he said, "We could head to the middle of nowhere."

"A Corn Field I suppose," said Sharon.

"Hey guys, look at the TV," called Cartman downstairs.

Everybody rushed downstairs to find Breaking News on the News network, it isn't good:

"We've just got reports that the State Capital has been overruned by the walking dead, there is no report that the governor is alright but the Colorado National Guard and the Denver Police Department attempt to clear out the infected from the building but ends up being bogged down by huge muscular zombies. It's been confirmed that the virus is mutating some of their "host" into something sinister, from big bloated exploding zombies to tongue snaring zombies."

"Rescue operations are now underway for helicopter crew in search of survivors, they are taking survivors to Government Installations and Local Safehouses around the state. The suburban area near NORAD is the most massive Temporary Safe area, anyone attempting an exodus to safe havens are advised with extreme caution as some zombies can run up to 25 miles per hour indefinitely."

Randy suddenly hatched the idea on writing a big SOS sign on the roof, it took a latter and some white paint w/ a brush to write "SOS" on the roof. Some silver glitter was added to make it reflect more, Stan took three sheets of white paper and wrote SOS on that and taped them to his bedroom window so they are visible on the street. When Randy picked up the phone to see if it's still operational, he hears no dial tone.

"Phone lines are down," says Randy as he hangs the phone back up, "Probably from over-use."

"How about the internet connection?" asked Stephen.

"The connection is fine," said Stan as he successfully logged onto his Solar Powered Laptop. "There is this website that has the map of Colorado on it with these numbered bubbles all over it."

"That's probably how many zombies in the state," said Kyle, "It's says right there, see."

_7:30PM_

More zombies arrived and attempt to claw their way into the mansion, Steward managed to kill a few of them with a Suppressed .22 rimfire rifle but more just keep showing up. Their moans grew louder, causing psychological warfare to set in. If insanity is bad, the zombies will continue to attack the barricade until it is destroyed in order to get in.

Is harder to sleep for some due to the nuisance, ear plugs soon come in handy for the light sleepers. The adults take turns keeping an eye out awhile others sleep, they spend their time watching the news for updates on the pandemic:

"An executive order is given from the President to all Survivors in the Colorado Pandemic, with the threat of the virus spreading to other animals extremely high he orders a scorched earth policy to Military, Law Enforcement, and Civilian to strip Colorado of animal life to avoid infection. The use of Nuclear and Non-Nuclear Explosives or other large bombs that can flatten cities is not an option but Denver and other cities surrounding it are going to be burned down or stripped from animal life to prevent possible infection."

"The Environmental Protection Agency and the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals condemns the plan, but their voice fell on deaf ears. Congress has given the go ahead to the President's plan, anyone who is within the cities must evacuate within 72 hours before the Colorado National Guard comes in for the extermination plan. All homes will be searched, tagged, and boarded up. Houses that are filled with zombies will be burned down, those with supplies of any kind will be stripped clean of them."

"We'll be moving our news station HQ to the Colorado Springs Military Outpost, a temporary outpost that stretches from Fort Carson to Cheyenne Mountain. Dividing the outpost is Interstate 25, emergency personnel has cleared abandoned cars on the interstate making it possible to drive to the outpost. We'll have the Emergency Broadcast System take over for the time being, any updates can be heard on NOAA Radio and other commercial stations."

After the news broadcast, the screen suddenly tuned in to the Emergency Broadcasting System. It just repeated the same message over and over again, after staring at it for several minutes Randy just turned off the TV and the room went pitch black. He soon set up a Portable Radio and turned it on to a News Station he knows that operates in Denver, but the EBS just repeats the same message that was broadcasting on the TV.

Randy sighed and turned off the radio and turned the TV back on and went back listening to the EBS over and over until the end of his shift, Gerald took his place and just muted the TV to avoid listening to it.

Then the power grid goes down, either it's because of the undead invading the Power Plants or they simply ran out of fuel. Gerald turns on the Portable Radio and just sat there listening to it for the rest of the night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Ch 4: Colorado Springs Outpost

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Denver, Colorado_

_Tuesday, 7:30AM_

With the situation growing dire by the day, the group decided to leave the mansion. They packed their emergency supplies in the Diesel truck since it is the most valuable vehicle in their "fleet", they also discovered that the siding is bulletproof and the glass is quite thick. The trip to the Colorado Springs Outpost is going to cross two counties to the south on Interstate 25, with the old truck packed they have to take 2 SUVs to house the 13 other group members.

With the car's gassed up and ready to go, they grabbed some other emergency supplies and stow them in the trunks. "Is everyone ready to go?" asked Randy on a WT Radio (Walkie Talkie Radio).

"We're ready to go Randy," answered Gerald who's driving an SUV.

"10-4," answered Steward who's driving the other SUV.

The group pulls out of the garage, and left the house to head for the outpost. While they drive through the neighborhood, they see dead bodies everywhere and some of them are half eaten. They saw some zombies trying to break into houses with their hands and improvised weapons, and others eating flesh slained corpses. They saw houses going up in a blaze as charred zombies stumble out of them and some zombies just walking around.

It was difficult getting onto the freeway since some road were impossible to pass thanks to abandoned Police Roadblocks, Abandoned Trains, Destroyed or uplifted bridges, and even amateur made roadblocks. When Interstate 25 is in sight, they saw that all the vehicles that once jammed up the road was strewn onto the side of the road like toys.

Once they got onto the freeway, they saw slaughtered animals also on the side of the road. Any animal you can think of that lives in Colorado is on the side of the Highway, it was a gruesome sight as some zombies were eating them. No one waste no time staying in that area for long, so they picked up the speed in order to pass the genocide of animals but it continuously piles all over the side of the road.

The Community Emergency Response Team was spotted after driving a mile on the highway, burning the dead animals releasing large plooms of black smoke into the air. They were heavily armed with AR-15s and seemed to be prepared enough, they were also wearing Gas Mask since the virus is airborne but luckily burning the virus will kill it due to the extreme heat preventing it from traveling through the air.

As they travel, they listen to the radio for the constant updates of the epidemic. Several radio stations are either broadcasting dead air or in the process of being overruned, they heard one of the DJs on the radio get eaten alive by the zombies before the station switched to the EMS. Everyone looked into the rear view mirrors to watch as Denver begins to be showered by Gasoline Bombs from bombers overhead, the whole city was in a blaze before it vanishes from the group's view.

_A few hours later..._

_11:30AM_

After Colorado's State Government collapses, the Department of Homeland Security takes it's place as everything else falls to the Colorado National Guard and CERT's control. The group began to see this in action as planes fly overhead gunning down some zombies, they saw a huge muscular zombie called a tank take down one of the fighter gets with a chunk of concrete when it unfortunately came too close to the ground.

When it crashes, zombies nearby rush over to the seen and devour any survivors and bodies. Everyone tries not to watch as they drive by the gruesome scene, but it's difficult to resist.

They suddenly arrived at a manned roadblock as soldiers dressed in CERT Uniforms and Green Vest stopped the group, Randy, who was in the lead car, rolled down his window and one of the CERT soldiers approached him. The man's mustache gave Randy something to look at as he speak to him, "Do you have anyone in your car that is infected by the virus?" he asked.

"No," said Randy calmly.

"We have to do a search on your person for any bites as a precaution," said the soldier, "Just pull up to the side of the road and step out, it won't take very long."

The soldier let's Randy through and the group follows him to the side of the road and watched as Randy has everyone get out of his car, Randy and Steward does the same as CERT members began to do their exam on everyone. "What's going on Randy?" asked Gerald.

"They're going to strip us all naked to check for bites," said Randy, "Animal, Human, and Insect."

"After the exam, you will go into quarantine for about an hour," said a CERT Member, "If you show any symptoms of the virus, we're authorized to use deadly force." One by one, the Adults and Children were brought into two separate test to conduct the search. It was long and embarrassing for most, they get to keep their underwear on though.

After everyone passes the exam they were issued into quarantine for about an hour, in the mean time CERT soldiers began to search the vehicle for anything suspicious. They didn't bother confiscating the weapons but they do removed all the Cigarettes and Alcohol from the vehicles, after quarantine is up. Everyone's eyes and body temperature were examined thoroughly, infected individuals tend to have two Pink Eyes and a high fever before turning into zombies.

When they're given the AOK, the group got into their vehicles and a CERT car guided them off the highway and into Route 115. Colorado Springs itself was on fire and was stripped from life, they were taken down Route 115 where it divides Fort Carson and Cheyenne Mountain's NORAD. They got off the highway and into the suburban area of the outpost, the one in front of the entrance to NORAD.

The CERT car stopped in front of a large house and the entire group get out of their cars, they could see a lot of people walking down the street with many of them in CERT Uniforms. "You will stay in this house right here," said the CERT Member as he handed Randy the keys, "There's nothing in it but FEMA and Citizen Corps issued crap that you would find useful, there's a whole bookshelf full of Survival books and this phone book size one is issued by the US Army."

The CERT Member drove off back the way he came, the group parked their vehicles in the 3 car garage before entering their new safe house. Inside, they find the living room has an Energy Star rated HDTV hooked up to a UPS (Uninterpretable Power Supply/ Energy Storage/ Battery) which is hooked up to an Elliptical Machine. It also has a couple of couches with a coffee table as well.

The Dining Room consist of a large folding Table with folding chairs, all has CERT logos on it. The kitchen in the next room has cabinets filled with Dehydrated and Canned Good also with CERT logos on it, the coffee mugs both have FEMA and CERT logos on them as well. Hobo Tools replace the knives, spoons, and forks into a single utensil that has all three, they even have a can opener in them. The plates, pots, and pans mostly consist of camping gear, they look like they came from Walmart.

The basement carries more Emergency food, CERT labled buckets contained mostly water. It is so full of Emergency Supplies that it's nearly impossible to get around without moving stuff.

When the group walks up the stairs, they came across shelves full of books. Like the CERT member said, it's mostly Survival books. Ironically, there's also a few copies of the Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks. If you thought that was funny, you can find the book in the Humor section at your local library or book store.

The 4 bedrooms mostly consist of sleeping bags and cots, including the Master Bedroom. The Master Bedroom's Closet has a lot of CERT issued Bug Out Bags with the usual supplies you can find in an Emergency Kit, the closets were filled with White T-Shirts, Pants, and the same Green CERT vests they saw the members wear. Everyone changed clothes into them since it's been a long time since they changed into fresh clothing.

They have some sort of a Spruce scent to them, kind of reminds you of camping almost. There was suddenly a knock on the door and Randy walked down to answer it, a man wearing the US Army uniform stands at the door. "This is rough times and we are in need of , volunteers, for the outpost. Are you for chance up for hire?"

"I'm a Geologist," claimed Randy. "My friend is a Lawyer, my other friend has no job, but we did signed up for the army in the US/ Canadian War though."

"So there's more people, luckily it's my job to do a head count on every safehouse in this suburb." said the soldier, "Bring them over."

Randy called the entire group down and they approach the front door, the soldier seemed a bit surprised. "11 Adults, 7 Children," he says as he writes down on a note pad, "6 Females and 12 Males."

"We are paying big cash for your assistance in the outpost," says the soldier, "We'll give you all the training you'll need, and we'll set you up for life."

"Why?" asked Randy.

The soldier sighed and said, "We're running low on soldiers, the people you see in CERT uniforms are Mercenaries not volunteers. We hire them off the street, train them on how to use a fire arm, then post them at strategic places for a few hours then someone else comes in after their shift ends."

"Well, we could do that." said Gerald.

"Okay, what about the children?" asked the soldier.

"They could handle themselves, they've been through hell and back in the South Park Pandemic." said Jimbo.

"Yeah I noticed," said the soldier, "By the way, the reason we're paying you big cash is because of Hyperinflation. Crap we normally get at the store has their prices skyrocketed to shocking proportions, I've bought a gallon of milk for $25 dollars yesterday."

After the adults leave, the children went back upstairs to view the stuff in the closets. "Hey guys, look outside!" said Kyle as he points out the window. The children saw Fort Carson at a distance, they saw tents pitched all over the empty areas of the Fort. They are either issued by FEMA or the American Red Cross, they watch as faint views of people walking about around the "temporary" shelters.

"Wow, look at that," says Stan, "They must have come from Colorado Springs, they're all over the place."

"This haven't happened in South Park though," noted Cartman, "Either it's the government coverup or..."

"Or what?" asked Butters.

"How am I suppose to know?" answered Cartman.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Ch 5: Simple As That

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Colorado Springs Outpost, Fort Carson and NORAD_

_Tuesday, 3:00PM_

Signs and Symptoms of Mephesto's Disease:

Stage 1: 0-1 Hour

Pain and irritation from the infected wound (If the disease comes from a bite)

No other symptoms present at this time but can spread by touch

Stage 2: 1-6 Hours

Sneezes

Coughs

Pink Eyes

Stage 3: 6-12 Hours

Severe Diarrhea

Severe Vomiting

Severe Sweating

Severe Fever

Stage 4: 12-22 Hours

Foaming of the mouth

Loss of Coordination

Paralyzing of the lower body

Severe Dementia

Paling of the skin

Severe Pink Eye

Hypothermia

Increase appetite for meat products

Blind Rage

Heart, Liver, and Kidney Failure

Digestive System Fails to function

Lungs no longer functions

Fingernails strengthen

Teeth sharpens

Stage 5: 23-24 Hours

Coma then Death 30 minutes later

Stage 6: 24 Hours

Reanimation

"The Zombification Process spreads differently from person to person, depending on Mass, Age, Gender, and Health." says Randy as he reads a chart on the wall explaining the zombie virus and it's symptoms, "In severe cases, some individuals are still alive and kicking after their heart other organs shut down then turn. The Virus spreads through the air and water infecting warm blooded mammals, Birds, and blood sucking insects, making things difficult to contain the virus."

"Luckily there is a vaccine available which is being deployed throughout all 50 states and neighboring Canada and Mexico, preventing further infection to humans and some animals."

"That's some crap they got there," commented Gerald as he enters the room.

"You bet, this better crap they have than the swine flu," said Randy, "They even named the virus after Dr. Mephesto, since he started this mess."

After finishing a Marksmanship Training Lesson, the adult group members were divided and place at locations where zombies were frequent. All they have to do is shoot any zombie that comes near until the end of their shift, which is 6 Hours away.

The children were having some time on their own, without their parents watching them 24/ 7 they decided to live life as they can since it's going to change. Stan and Wendy went into a room to "enjoy themselves" as Cartman took deliberately spying on the neighbors, Shelley managed to watch television by having Butters run the elliptical to power the TV.

Kyle and Ike had some luck doing a food count, using math the concluded that the food that they have if rationed can last for 24 months. As Shelley flips through the channels on the TV, she finds that most channels were broadcasting the Emergency Broadcasting System. Cartoon Network, Discovery Channel, you name it. National News Channels however were talking about the Zombie Outbreak in Colorado, they also mentioned that due to the failure of the railroad system that Coal Power Plants in Colorado simply shut down.

Neighboring states did their best to try to keep the power on as long as possible, the US Government taken control of Colorado's Power Plants. Colorado's Gas Powered Plants were still in operation, Fort St. Vrain Generating Station was pumping power to the outdated grid to the max. Thanks to a Natural Gas line, it kept the former Nuclear Power Plant in operation.

Under government control, the Department of Energy ordered the consumption of electricity in Colorado to dramatically reduce. Following instructions, the civilians shut off the utilities in their home before leaving. Every town and city's power consumption dropped either from the lack of demand or the efforts of DOE, this gave Emergency Services and Government Outpost relief. Buildings that have Solar Panels or Wind Turbines went under federal control to make sure that they're still in use. Some became safehouses themselves, some were still occupied by the official owners.

This is why the HDTV at the group's new safe house is powered by an exercising machine, the refrigerator, the TV, and a radio is connected to a UPS which is plugged into wall. FEMA had built an Energy storage system out of car batteries for hundreds of homes in Colorado to back up the power grid, they also converted Treadmills, Stationary Bikes, and Elliptical to provide power for the grid everytime they've been used.

The house's Main Breaker was switched to off so Butters is providing power to the Car batteries which in turn is powering the house, all the lightbulbs were LED instead of Incandescent or the CFL ones. Since they're more efficient than CFLs, they only needed a few watts to get them running. The major usage of electricity is obviously heating the home, the thermastat is set to 68 degrees since it is winter.

The Natural Gas Line provided additional heat to the home at the fireplace which sits in the living room where Shelley and Butters are, it was on at a comfortable level. Thanks to a Heat Distribution System, the entire house is evenly heated. Even though they're receiving Gas from the outside world, they're not receiving water. The Water Treatment Plants have failed to filter out the virus, which is how the South Park Pandemic was started.

The Virus happens to be immune to the effects of Chlorine and Bleach, but is vulnerable to all times of acid, alcohol, and ozone. The water treatment plants began to upgrade to an Ozone system as hired mercenaries protect the plant, the treatment plants that have already been converted to Ozone before the outbreak was still in operation in some parts of Colorado. Colorado Springs Water Treatment Plant is ready to come back on line after the situation there is secure.

Stan happens to noticed that the bathtubs in the house were full of water, the sinks were also full of water as well. When Stan turns on a knob to a walk in Shower, water began spewing out of the Shower head. After getting word that the water is safe, the children got together and was about to take showers individually when they discovered that the shower has a 4 minute timer and there's no way to override it.

Which means, all the children has to take a shower "together" since the shower can't be used again until tomorrow on the time it was used today. On a group vote, Ike, Butters, Wendy, and Cartman raised their hand in value of a group shower. Thanks to the majority, everyone ends up taking a shower together. Luckily, the shower has enough elbow room and a 2 in 1 shampoo.

Feeling clean in ages, they got dressed, set up some cots, and slept on them for the rest of the day. Shelley ends up sleeping on one of the couches downstairs, Butters slept on the other one. The rest of the group slept upstairs on the cots covered with blankets and sleeping bags, Stan and Wendy had their cots together but were unable to cuddle on them.

_9:00PM_

The kids were doing better than the adults out shooting zombies, it was freezing cold and some has to stand outside for the 6 hours. Once their shift is over, they return to collect their payment. $300 dollars each 11 adults, which combined makes $3300 dollars for the entire group. Working $50 dollars an hour to guard the outpost seemed close enough, they realized that they were able to get a $25 dollar raise for killing a certain number of zombies.

They spend some money on dinner for themselves and went shopping for some guns, to much of Jimbo's delight. The inflation jacked up the prices as high as it can go, they would find out later in the pandemic that the prices will rise even higher due to supply and demand. They discovered that an SKS Rifle cost $4800 dollars, a Shotgun $3650 dollars, and a handgun $1750 dollars. They found out that their AK 47s were worth only $5800 dollars, it was a ridicules price.

The adults decide to safe up for about a week until they're able to get some weapons and returned to the safe house, discovering the children are sleeping they grab some cots and slept on those for the night. It's clear it's going to be a long apocalypse.

_Wednesday, 7:30AM_

When morning comes by, everyone's breakfast consist of only 1 packet of dehydrated food and a glass of powdered milk. Yet they are high in nutrition, the meals during the entire zombie outbreak in South Park and the current one caused weight loss. Everyone was more thinner, especially Cartman who's appetite dramatically dropped. Due to Cartman's nature, it is surprised that he hasn't gone insane yet.

After the adults left for their 6 hour shift, the children tried to contact fellow classmates from their South Park Elementary School. They soon discovered that Craig's Gang and the group of 4th grade girls are at the outpost, where exactly is unknown until Cartman took some binoculars and look out the window into Fort Carson. There he saw Craig's Gang and the Popular Girls, they had their own tents pitched right across from each other.

They weren't wearing CERT Uniforms like the group but just their old ragged clothes they last seen them with, they looked like other survivors at first glance and the sexism between the boys and the girls didn't end... yet.

"Should we go up and meet up with them?" asked Cartman after alerting the children to their presence.

"Are you sure that's them?" asked Stan.

"I wouldn't be telling you guys if I wasn't sure." said Cartman, "It's Craig and those guys alright, they're unarmed and tired compared to us. This includes the girls as well, they have separate tents across each other and you can see it from the safehouse."

"Hrm, should we make contact?" asked Kyle.

"We have Shelley with us just in case things get bad Kyle." said Stan.

"I'm going to tell mom and dad," warned Shelley.

"I don't really care anymore Shelley," said Stan, "This is the apocalypse and we're in the front lines, and it won't really do much good on telling them anyway."

"Who told you that?" asked Shelley.

"Ardy Reznov," said Stan, "Not to mention her brothers as well, and several anonymous people."

"So it's settled," says Stan, "We walk up and meet up with them in person, talk a bit, and head back. Simple as that."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Ch 6: Unholy Disaster

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 7

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Fort Carson, Colorado Springs Emergency Outpost_

_Wednesday, 9:00AM_

When the group approaches "Craig and those guys", they had handguns ready just in case things get ugly. Which always does. Both boy and girl group looked at them like nothing ever happened, they weren't shock to meet up with them. "Hey Craig," called Clyde into their tent, "Look who's here!" When Craig steps out of the tent, his usual frown is still prevent. He looks at the groups CERT uniforms and said, "You remind me of Boy Scouts and you look more cleaner," said Craig, "You shamed us already."

"Where were you this who time?" asked Bebe, almost angrilly.

"Denver, thanks to Dimitri." said Stan, "He and Ardy is gone now so it's just us, our parents are out doing guard duty and stuff."

"We've saw your dad sleeping on the job earlier," said Clyde, "And Cartman's big fat ass on a window, yeah we can tell it's Cartman do to the red jacket that got my attention."

"Aw, you knew it was me?" asked Cartman.

"We're not stupid Cartman."

"Sh#t!"

"You don't belong here anymore," said Bebe as she pushes Wendy to the ground.

Before a bloodbath erupted, a US Soldier came buy and cause everyone to depart. Stan quickly helped Wendy off as the group ran off to safety, only a hundred feet away. "Well that was some contact," said Shelley sarcastically.

"Could been worse," said Kyle.

"I just don't understand," sobbed Wendy, "Bebe was my friend, why did she pushed me?"

"Isn't it ob- obvious?" said a voice coming from behind.

The group turns around and were surprised to see Jimmy Valmer, he is in a much worse state than the others but were also surprised that he's still friendly. "You were more prepared than the others," he said, "After th- the explosion in the G- GER, they were rescued by CERT and were dr- dropped off here. After mo- most of our parents died, they lost trust in each oth- ther. But they lost trust in you m- more since you weren't with them, they th- tink you abandoned them."

"They've always hated us, I guess our exodus has pushed them over the edge." said Stan.

"Not ex- exactly for Wendy that is," said Jimmy, "Several cl- classmates died, however th- there is a way to earn their trust back."

"How?" asked Wendy.

"Wait for opportunity to present itself," advised Jimmy.

That is when the air raid siren went off, this is going to be a ruff one. "What the hell is that?" asked Cartman.

"Siren, it's announcing that a zombie attack is imminent," says Jimmy, "You guys better get to your saf- safehouse before you get c- caught by the zeds, they sometimes get inside the outpost you know."

Everyone hightailed it back to their safe house as quickly as they can, their parents hadn't have the luxury to do so as they were in the front lines. They stayed locked up in towers and roof-tops shooting zombies with assault rifles rigged with Suppressors and Scopes, this is going to bad really quickly because one they weren't trained to fire Sniper Rifles with the execption of Jimbo and Ned and second they're going to be over-welmed.

Luckily, they had help from the National Guard as they mowed down several zombies behind the safety of a makeshift barricade out of random junk. The crappy barricade held as the soldiers exploded zombie skulls with their AR-15s, after the first wave they took on the second wave with not much success. With the roars and moans of the undead ringing through their ears, the South Park Adults barricaded themselves in a 3rd story building as they shoot the zombies on the flat roof.

The children ran back inside the house and barricaded themselves inside, boarded up all the first story windows by using the lumber in the basement and ran up into the attic to hide. With no food and little water, the children huddle together as the moans of the undead grew louder. With Fort Carson under seige, they wonder if the zombies would migrate to the suburb half of the outpost.

Stan watched through a hole in the roof as the zombie horde takes over Fort Carson, they came in a massive group as survivors ran out of their FEMA tents and into open ground away from the zombies. The horde literally surrounded the entire base and as Fort Carson falls NORAD locks it's outer blast doors to prevent the zombies from getting in, cut off from the outside world however NORAD can only stay in operation for about a certain period of time.

Just as the blast door closes and locks, a large crowd of survivors continuously pound on it trying to get in. The zombies literally blocked their way out from the outside, it was a horror as the zombies attacked the crowd and literally eat them alive. The screams of human beings were slowly replaced to the moans of the undead.

_Thursday, 12:00AM_

It was already midnight, the zombies were packed inside the tunnel leading to NORAD. Shoulder to shoulder as they push each other away in an attempt to get to the front, Chargers began to pound away at the blast door with their gigantic arms as a couple of Tanks unleash brute strength on it. As the mutants unleash blunt force against the blast door of NORAD, the average zombie began pushing against the door with their superhuman strength.

To give you an idea on how strong zombies are, just a few of them can flip a several ton tank to it's side. The zombies that rank in the hundreds pressed against the entrance to NORAD, all at once. Suddenly the blast door began to crack as the hinges fail, it will take a few more days before they break into the Cheyenne Mountain Complex.

Meanwhile, the South Park adults huddle into the building they barricaded themselves in. They began to figure out that all the infected came from the nearby city: Colorado Springs and that the siren had brought more of them into the slaughter. Realizing their chances of survival rest in the rural areas, they have to make a difficult decision. Do they retrieve their children, or abandon them?

"I know this is a difficult decision Sheila but staying here isn't an option," noted Gerald, "Our children has enough food and water to last a few days, we have plenty of time to rescue them."

"Plenty of time?" asked Steward, "The tv is only transmitting the Emergency Broadcasting System." There was a click and the tv shuts off and then the lights turned off, it was another blackout. As the desperation goes even higher, the water lines begin to shut down as well and then the gas. The government building the adults were in will provide shelter for now, but it isn't designed for long term survival.

"We would find a farm, board it up, and take shelter there." said Stephen, "Or even better, a community that will house us."

"What about our children?" asked Sharon.

"We would go get them in the morning," said Randy, "Then we hit the road, is that ok?"

Sharon nods her head in utter silence, the group tries to get some sleep on the third floor as they take turns on guard duty. Trying to get comfortable, the group finally settles in for the night. However, without any ear plugs the moans of the undead will keep them up all night.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Ch 7: We Have Power

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 10

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Clyde Donovan

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Craig Tucker

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Fort Carson, Colorado Springs Emergency Outpost_

_Thursday, 7:30AM_

The group woke up with pounding on the front door, foolishly thinking it was their parents they left the attic and ran to the front door to find Clyde, Craig, and Bebe at the front door. Bebe ran up to Wendy and hugged her crying, as she patted her on the back Bebe wiped the tears away and apologized. "I'm sorry," she sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

"What happened?" asked Cartman.

"It was a nightmare, literally." said Clyde, "We're in it I mean, zombies just swooped in and ate everyone. Let us in before we attract any more." They quickly let Clyde and Craig in for the heck of it and quickly shuts the door, they were traumatized to the bone but they ran away. "We have to get out of here," said Clyde, "We have to get out of here."

"I know of a helicopter that will take us to a small outpost," said Craig, "It's in the middle of nowhere down to the south east, it's in an abandoned suburb."

"What happened to the rest of you guys anyway?" asked Kyle.

"No clue, it was dark and I just ran." said Clyde, "I saw Jimmy get eaten though, just like Timmy back at South Park."

"Jimmy's dead?" asked Stan.

"Along with Red and Annie," said Bebe.

"Okay, what about the helicopter you were speaking of?" asked Shelley, who seems inpatient on getting out of dodge for the third time.

"Not that far, just right outside NORAD." said Clyde, "It's big enough to fit all of us, but not your parents."

"I have know idea where they are and I don't wanna find out," said Stan, "Let's just get the hell out of here before we stumble upon their zombies."

The 3 new group members began to chance clothes into CERT uniforms since their clothes were wrecked, the children packed food and water and had their guns loaded before heading out to NORAD. As they shoot zombies along the way, they stumble across the helicopter Craig was talking about. It is big enough to house everybody in.

Their was a pilot and a US Air Force Soldier armed with an M-16 gestures to the children to come over here, without saying a word the kids climbed aboard and the helicopter took off. The children saw Fort Carson in shambles, smoke rises everywhere as zombies eat bodies. The helicopter left the area in a brink of speed, meanwhile the adults were about to make an exodus on their own.

They managed to commandeer a RV big enough to hold them all, it is Solar Powered and runs on Diesel and Electricity like the old truck. The group decided not to retrieve their children after seeing swarms of zombies all over the neighborhood outside of NORAD, to much of Sheila's dismay. They head south on the cleared Interstate 25, heading out to the back country.

The radio on the RV was still broadcasting the Emergency Broadcasting System, still repeating the same message. But then suddenly, the radio suddenly broadcast violent static and it went silent a second later. Several stations began to broadcast "Dead Air", the only radio station playing is Colorado Public Radio. The last station is still on the air, it took awhile to for someone to get on the air and began to speak the updates on the air.

"It has just been confirmed that the Colorado Springs Outpost, both NORAD and Fort Carson is now overruned. Several of our competitors on the FM and AM band is beginning to broadcast silence, we will stay on the air for as long as possible but our backup generator can only last for 3 days. There is however good news through the zombie outbreak, we've discovered that the zombies are now dying off."

"A zombie needs to eat living flesh in order to keep the failing cells alive that Mephesto's Disease brought back to life, without any human flesh available they will resort to eating animals such as birds and rodents but will soon shut down without any food within three weeks. This may seem to be relief but Colorado is in ruins and it would take decades for the state to get back on track."

"It's been reported that the last few safe havens in the infested Cenntennial state are small towns similar to the town of South Park were the zombie outbreak started, however local law enforcement has put barriers up in some towns to keep refugees out which is similar to the massive state quarantine. With the shoot to kill order still authorized by law enforcement, it would be dangerous to approach the communities without extreme caution."

_Trinidad, Colorado_

_A few hours later..._

The adults traveled down Interstate 25 for hours, when they approached the town of Trinidad. It had a population about 9,080 before the outbreak, the population in question tried to flee the Interstate which clogged up the remainder of the highway to the Colorado/ New Mexico State Border. Like all towns, Trinidad had it's own Quarantine Zone: A simple Chain Link Fence with Biohazard Warning signs.

Finding a place to settle down, they head to the unincorporated town of Sopris. A large and almost vacant area in Trinidad under the surface of Trinidad Lake in Trinidad State Park, the area is a recreation area and it is assumingly the lowest population in the town. After driving through it and getting onto Route 160 and stumble across a chained linked fenced off farm.

The farm is about a few hundred feet wide and is well hidden from the main road, after the group drives through the open fence they soon realized that the farm is abandoned. They got out and cocked their weapons, searching the farm house for any signs of life. The door was locked but thanks to Jimbo's lockpicking skills they were able to get inside, no one seemed to be home. There were Hand Crank Lanterns in each room, Emergency Food Rations were all over the place. Stocked on shelves and counters, all food, water, and weapons were present.

It wasn't immediately clear why did the original owners leave, since they have everything they need. After searching the place, they discovered the owner's dead body, he had a bite wound on his arm and blood splatter on the wall he's leaning on. The corpse looked quite fresh, so the group had little trouble disposing the body. After checking utilities, there is no power or water still. The gas lines were shut down as well, as they were switched to the off position.

The group began to unpack their things into the fortified house, with all priorities already secure they attempt to find a way to communicate to the outside world. Everything is silent on the NOAA Radio, the zombies had finally gotten into the stations. Colorado Public Radio had been overruned and it switched to the Emergency Broadcasting Station, hours later it went silent. Indicating that the generators ran out of fuel and there's no one to refuel them.

Everyone held their breath as Randy attached an Uninterpretable Power Supply to the wall and into the old CRT in the living room, they had charged the UPS in the RV along the way. When they turned on the TV, nothing happened. The group realized that the UPS failed to charge, but they decided to leave it in just in case the power comes back on line and it will charge appropriately.

"I wonder if our kids are alright," wondered Sharon as she proceeds in making a meal.

_4:30PM_

Right outside Trinidad, the children were dropped off outside of a particular building. After the helicopter leaves, the children examines the building. "I think this is some sort of industrial building," says Stan. The building is large and it looks familiar, it had power lines running from it which were heading towards Trinidad. The children ran to the entrance and heads inside, the building was largely abandoned. It's already been a couple weeks, so it shouldn't be a surprise.

They stumble across what looks like a control room, they discovered a manual that talks about electrical power plants. "Hey guys, I think this is a Power Plant." said Kyle as he opens a door to a room with 6 Power Generators. They're just like the ones in Hell's Pass Hospital back at South Park but much larger. "Can we get it running again?" asked Wendy.

"This plant runs off of liquid fuels, it will run off of Diesel," says Stan as he reads the Manual. "The tanks are probably dry, but I think we can get it running again."

"There's some Diesel Freight Trucks outside," said Kenny, "We can sipon the fuel from them for the generators."

"Wait, why do we have to get this Power Plant running again anyway?" asked Clyde.

"This town is deserted," said Stan, "If the lights come back on, someone is going to track the power to it's source which is here."

"How reassuring," said Craig.

As Cartman acts as the lookout, Stan and Kyle uses a makeshift hose as a siphon as they gathered Diesel from the trucks and into 5 gallon buckets. It took half an hour but after gathering 70 gallons of fuel, they carried the buckets to the generators where they filled their gas tanks. Once all 6 gas tanks were filled, the children gathered to the Control Room where Stan was ready to flip the switch.

"Here goes nothing," said Stan as he flips on the Master Fuse.

The lights in the building immediately flickered on and then the computers in the control room, they heard the generators in the next room kick onto life. They cheered in victory, but it was short lived. "Hey were are we going to get more Diesel?" asked Bebe.

"We could make it from Vegetable Oil," said Kyle, "We've seen Dimitri do it back at South Park."

"Fast Food Restaurants," mumbled Cartman.

"We've got at least a few days worth of Diesel, I'm sure we would attract a lot of attention." mentioned Kyle, "Let's barricade this place quickly before any zombies show up."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. Ch 8: The Group Reunites

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 11

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Steward McCormick

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 10

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Clyde Donovan

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Kenny McCormick

Bebe Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Craig Tucker

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 0

None

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Trinidad, Colorado_

_Friday, 7:30AM_

When the group wakes up, they heard a voice coming from downstairs. At first, they thought there might be survivors outside. "Hey guys, do you hear that?" asked Randy as he get's his pants on.

"It sound's like the TV," mumbled Gerald, he then suddenly shot up and yelled, "Holy crap, that IS the TV."

Everyone quickly got dressed in their CERT uniforms and ran downstairs to find the television broadcasting the Emergency Broadcasting System, the familiar colors, the high pitch noise going of twice per second, and a small message on the bottom zooming slowly to the right describing the zombie outbreak. "This is the Emergency Broadcasting System," the TV goes, "Please stay tune for further announcements."

After a few seconds the electronic voice repeats, this gave the adults hope. Steward flicks on a switch and the main light in the room comes on, the power is back on line. "They're not broadcasting, they're transmitting," says Gerald as he stares at the television, "The Power Plant must be powering the nearby Television Station which is still transmitting the Emergency Broadcasting Station."

"Where is the plant?" asked Linda

"Not that far from here," said Steward, "There's probably a safe house within the Trinidad Power Plant."

"I heard that plant runs on Diesel," said Sharon, "Should we bring some?"

"Sharon's right," noted Jimbo, "In order to keep the power back on, we would have to retrieve Diesel from the Gas Station nearby. Luckily, with the power back on, the electric pumps should be working."

"I wonder if we could still need a credit card," wondered Linda.

The group decides that Randy, Gerald, Jimbo, and Steward should go retrieve the Diesel, they will gather several gallons of it and come back to the farm to pick the rest of the group up and head on out to the Trinidad Power Plant. The "Recon Group", managed to hot wire a pick up truck. Once they're on the road, they managed to locate a Exxon Mobil Gas Station. Interestingly, the electric sign for the gas station says it cost $65 dollars for Gasoline and $75 dollars for Diesel.

Randy, stupidly, stuck his Credit Card into the Gas Pump and begins pumping out Diesel into 4 5 Gallon Gasoline Tanks. "Something tells me this is Déjà vu," noted Gerald, "I think we've done this before guys."

"We did," answered Steward, "How much this is going to cost this time?"

"$1500 dollars," said Randy as he reads the receipt, "Excluding tax."

After they finished filling up the gas tanks, Steward get's bitten on the shoulder unknowingly by a mosquito, this will cause problems later. The Recon Group began to hear moaning from a distance, they waste no time tying down the gas cans and hitting the road. After driving back to the farm, Stephen decides to drive the truck as he follows the rest of the group driving in the RV.

"Everything ready to go?" asked Randy

"Yeah," said Gerald.

With the entire adult group back on the road, they made their way towards the Trinidad Power Plant. It wasn't difficult to maneuver pass the destroyed cars, since only a fool will lay a trap against the living awhile zombies are around. The sun was blazing against the sky, they past fields were the crops are either dead or dying. No one was sure, if they're heading the right way.

_Trinidad Power Plant, Colorado_

_9:30AM_

The children created makeshift beds to sleep on, due to the trash that had collected outside rats became a concern. Cartman uses his ingenuity by making deadfall traps all over the plant, if a rat were to trigger one of them they will be crushed by the "dead" weight. He had over 20 of them built around the plant, Stan managed to take a trash can and turned it into a Fire Barrel to provide heat and cook meals.

Security seems to be high, though a few kids have been "killed", security has become a major importance. Windows were boarded with make shift wood from pallets and sheets of steel from the big rigs outside, they were able to nail them into the first story windows all thanks to Power Tools. Even though they manage to get the Plant back up and running, they still need to communicate to the outside world.

Out of debris, they made a big X out onto the parking lot. Second, they used more garbage and junk and laid out an SOS sign on the roof. With progress being done, the kids managed to get their hands onto a CB radio on one of the Freight Trucks. They set them up and rigged an antenna outside onto the roof, with a car battery they managed to get the radio working. Switching it to Channel 9, since it is monitored by the Emergency Services, they tried to figure out what message they should send.

As the group argue on what to do, Stan sneaks out into the next room and finds a Tape Recorder and recorded a message of his own. "This is the Community Emergency Response Team in Las Animas County, Colorado. There are several people here and we established a safe house in the abandoned Trinidad Power Plant, we have managed to get the plant back up and running and is currently powering Trinidad near Interstate 25."

"Hey Stan," called Cartman as he walks into the room, "Would you stop talking to yourself and help us figure out a message to send?"

"Sure Fat Ass," groaned Stan as he shoves the Tape Recorder into his pocket, "I'll be right with you."

On the security cameras, Clyde discovers an RV and a Pick up truck outside the Power Plant and immediately alerted the group using the intercom. "Guys, we got company." he said, "They're at the main entrance, grab your weapons just in case."

With their assault rifles loaded, the group peers through the barricaded windows to see who it was. They were shocked and relieved that it was the Adult Group, in other words their parents.

Outside, Randy noted the big X on the parking lot. "Looks like this building isn't abandoned after all, I wonder who it is."

They can easily tell that the doors were heavily barricaded, no way in or out. It was a surprise that there were no dead bodies lying around compared to Trinidad, Randy walked to the front door and knocked. It was a surprise that he gotten this far without his stupidity killing him, Gerald comes along with a Crow Bar in order to pry the doors open. They suddenly saw the barricade shift inside and the doors opened up, Stan stood right before the group.

"Stan!" cried Randy as he picks him up.

"Dad!" cried Stan.

Everyone made their way inside and discovered the rest of the group, it was a happy reunion as Kyle and Ike hugged their parents as Stan and Shelley were hugging theirs. Cartman was hugging his mom as Butters was being lectured by his mom and dad, the happiness was short lived however.

"Hey, where's Kenny?" asked Steward.

No one had paid attention where Kenny is at, he had vanished in thin air it seems. "The last time I saw him was in the Control Room," said Stan. Suddenly, Steward ran into the bathroom and hurled into the toilet. The group listened as he dropped to the floor with a thud, Stephen quickly shuts the front door and re-barricades it as the rest of the group goes off to investigate.

"Stu?" asked Randy as he knocked on the door, "Are you ok?"

No answer.

When Randy opens the door, he finds Steward on the floor covered in blood. It appears that he puked a liter of his blood in the toilet and past out, Randy noticed something on Steward's shoulder. When he pulls back the T-Shirt, he discovers a badly infected Mosquito bite. "You know, it doesn't make any sense," said Randy as Liane covers Steward's body with a bed sheet, "It is cold outside, why are the mosquitoes active this season?"

Suddenly, Steward began to moan like a zombie and Randy shot him in the head with his pistol putting him down. "Where's Kenny by the way?" he asked.

Everybody began calling Kenny's name, after looking for a few minutes Stan found him in the Security Room. Eating Clyde's Head. He suddenly stopped and looked up at Stan, his eyes were bright red. Stan pulled out his pistol and shot Kenny in the head, the sound of the bullet echoed throughout the building causing the entire group to flock to the Security Room to discover Kenny and Clyde's bodies.

"Oh my god, I killed Kenny," said Stan.

"You bastard." muttered Kyle.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	9. Ch 9: Too Easy

**Brought to you by Citizenship from United Users, Citizens of the world Unite! **

**I always add my OCs to my stories just to give it a kick to get things going, you may noticed that the plot revolves around them half the time so it's not really a problem. You'll find my stories on the search engine by typing my pen name into the box and search, not many people use the word citizenship on their story titles and summaries. To avoid confusion on picturing what my characters look like, go to my author or profile page as you call it and scroll down to read the profiles of my characters.**

**You are reading Citizenship's version of FanFiction South Park!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 10

Gerald Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 8

Ike Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Bebe Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Craig Tucker

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 3

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Clyde Donovan

Infected Group Members: 0

None

_Trinidad Power Plant, Colorado_

_Friday, 12:00PM_

As Randy was burning Clyde, Steward and Kenny's bodies in the yard, Kyle steps into the bathroom for an insulin injection. Kyle takes out an "Insulin Syrette", he takes off the cap and injects himself with it. After the South Park Infestation, Dimitri managed to make these Insulin Syrettes before hand and dropped them off to the Broflovskis before the more massive epidemic took place.

They have been a life savior for Kyle in the short term, but now he's running out of Insulin Syrettes and safety is not that far from here. "We've gotta get out of here," thought Kyle as he disposed the used syrette, "Why me?"

The rest of the group took a count on how much resources available, they estimate they have 14 days of Food and Water and 12 Days worth of Diesel. If they ration, they will have twice as much.

Shelley hadn't been the same, ever since the South Park Pandemic. Though beating her brother up helps a little, she has never been this terrified in her life since the Giant Guinea Pig epidemic that took place all over the world. In fear, she tries to hide it and showed little sign of it. After the three deaths, Shelley could not bear it any longer. No TV, and no one to talk to. She simply huddle in a corner and cried, and cried... and cried.

Stan happened to stick his head through the door to find his sister weeping in the corner, when Shelley saw Stan approaching she tried to lash out at him as she always does. Due to a diet of food rationing and water however, has weakened her and she collapsed half way to her brother then resume crying. This time it's more louder.

"Don't worry Shelley," said Stan as he comforts her, "We'll get out of this."

Without saying anything, Shelley hugged Stan as hard as she can. For some reason, the bear hug is more worse than the beating. Stan did not care though and hugged her tightly back, showing their family love that has once been buried in ignorance and frustration... from Shelley.

Cartman had finally lost it, he knows Kyle's days are numbered so he ends up devising a plan to get out of Colorado. "Okay, we dig a tunnel underneath the border," thought Cartman, "No, that won't work. Too many guards." A way out of Colorado is going to be more difficult than getting out of South Park, the way out is more guarded this time and there is not outside help.

When he confront the group of several of his plans, they point out many of them as unrealistic, "UFOs and Teleporters Cartman?" asked Kyle, "That's not going to help us."

"The tunnel might though," said Craig, "It will take too damn long and we would be digging for months."

"What about walking underneath one of the river systems?" asked Butters, "No one will ever think of guarding that."

"Technically Butters, there more guarded than the highways for floating zombies," said Wendy.

"A Human Slingshot?" asked Bebe, "You can't be serious?"

"Not serious enough," answered Cartman as he storms out of the room in frustration, "I'll think of something else then."

Before long, someone came running down towards the power plant. Desperate as ever. She ended up being jumped by several zombies and was eaten alive, everyone watched from the safety of the Power Plant as the zombies feast on their fresh kill. It was clear to them that they need to get out of Colorado soon, but a heavily guarded border is difficult to take on though.

"There's a helicopter on the roof guys," said Randy, "We can always fly over the border."

"They've shot down pretty much all aircraft going in and out, we need something more than a helicopter." said Gerald, "There's not enough room and I doubt that it will be successful."

Speaking of helicopters, they heard one flying overhead. The group ran to the roof to find a chopper landing on the bare roof next to the Occupied Helipad, several soldiers got out and approach the group with guns drawn. "Are you infected?" asked one of the soldiers.

"We've killed our infected already," said Gerald, "No one else is infected with the virus."

"Well then, this base is going to become a Military Installation and we have orders to move small groups of Survivors out of Colorado." said the soldier, "They're about to do bombing runs on the cities, we are ordered to get anyone still alive out of the Hot Zones. To the looks of this group, we need more helicopters. That Commercial One might do the trick, someone get on board that aircraft!"

It wasn't long before several more Helicopters arrive dropping off US Soldiers, the group was separated once again and they board the two choppers and prepared to fly away to safety. Once preparations were made, they took off leaving behind the Power Plant to the US Government. "Where are you taking us?" asked Randy to the Pilot.

"Obviously New Mexico," said the Pilot, "Hang on tight, we'll get you to safety in no time."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	10. Ch 10: Deep Suspense

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any South Park Characters**_

_**Claimer: There won't be any Ocs in this story.**_

Adult Group Members: 10

Gerald Broflovski

Sheila Broflovski

Liane Cartman

Ned Gerblansky

Jimbo Kern

Randy Marsh

Sharon Marsh

Linda Stotch

Stephen Stotch

Child Group Members: 8

Ike Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

Eric Cartman

Shelley Marsh

Stan Marsh

Bebe Stevens

Leopold Butters Stotch

Wendy Testaburger

Craig Tucker

Missing Group Members: 0

None

Dead Group Members: 3

Kenny McCormick

Steward McCormick

Clyde Donovan

Infected Group Members: 2

Ike Broflovski

Kyle Broflovski

The helicopter takes the South Park survivors to the Raton, New Mexico at its airport, government forces took the survivors through a few security checkpoints before having them disarmed. Within a secure area of the airport, one of the government scientist working to cover the zombie outbreak did blood test on every single group member to see if they had the virus.

They all sit nervously in the airport lobby, awaiting the results of the test. They watch nearby C-17 cargo planes through the massive windows as they take off into the sky, carrying relief supplies to those who are unfortunate enough to be trapped within Colorado. "They're heading to Denver where the outbreak is hit hardest," said an airport employee, "Not much detail on what they're carrying, but I do know that the internet is still up and running in most areas of Colorado."

"Yeah," muttered Randy, "I didn't know I had access in Trinidad."

"I heard they're rebuilding the outpost in Trinidad," said the employee, "Smart move in reactivating its power plant, I didn't know they ever had any."

As the airport employee walks away, Kyle grip his stomach and his face suddenly become pale. "Kyle?" asked Stan, "Are you okay."

"I'm fine," said Kyle, "I just need to use the bathroom is all, I'll be back."

Kyle got out of his chair and rushed to the nearest bathroom, seems that he's sick from his diabetes again. "Thank god that we've made it," said Stan, "Can't do it without all of your guys' help, I greatly appreciate it."

"So what happens now?" asked Cartman.

"We could move to Nebraska," said Randy, "Settle down there for once."

"I've just learned something today guys," said Stan, "Even though the zombie outbreak has torn families apart, it brought all of us together into one large family. We fight for each other, we die for each other. Simple as that."

"We couldn't have lived thanks to John Reznov back in South Park," said Randy, "I sure missed that kid."

"I missed Ardy I have to admit," said Wendy, "Even though she's, different, she is sure a great friend. I wonder how well she was doing back in New York."

"The Reznovs helped us a lot," said Gerald, "And using their advice, we got out of Colorado in one piece without their help. May be one day, we would meet him again."

A man in a lab coat suddenly arrived with a couple of armed bodyguards at his side, he had gray hair and is wearing glasses which made the group nervous, "Is there something wrong?" asked Randy.

"Which one of you is Broflovski?" asked the scientist.

"That will be me and Sheila," said Gerald, "I'm his father, is there something wrong?"

"Indeed there is," said the scientist, "Your son, both your biological and adopted son has been tested positive for the Z-Virus."

It wasn't much of a surprise after certain events took place during the South Park outbreak, which lead to Kyle and Ike being immune to the virus. Or so they thought. "So where is he?" asked the scientist.

"He's in the restroom," blurted out Cartman, "Just left a few minutes ago."

The scientist and one of his bodyguards walked towards the restroom as the other bodyguard proceeds in taking Ike out of Shelia's arms, she fought back as they proceed in a tug of war awhile Gerald got up and tries to stop the scientist. "They're immune!" he claims, "They had been infected weeks ago, they're immune!"

"We'll see about that," said the scientist.

As the bodyguard successfully removes Ike out of Shelia's arms, she got up and rushed to Gerald as they approached the restroom. It was soon clear that they're going to take Kyle and Ike outside to have them shot, so the entire group got up and rushed to Gerald's aid. "You don't understand!" he screamed, "He's been cured, we've found a cure."

"We have to confirm it first," said the scientist, "If what you say is true, then Kyle shouldn't turn."

As they approached the restroom, everyone stood by and watched the scientist knock on the door, "Kyle Broflovski," he calls out, "Could you please come out here."

There was no response, something must have happened.

"He was having a stomach ache," noted Gerald.

One of the bodyguards pulled out a key and unlocks the restroom door, then they opened it.

They discovered that the toilet was covered in puke and blood; it was splattered all over the floor like greasy jell-o. It surprised everyone from the sight of it, and fears heightened when they noticed a hole in the ceiling. The hole appeared to be big enough for a small child to crawl through, presumable Kyle.

"What the?" the scientist asked himself,

Suddenly, a hole appeared from the ceiling and Kyle dropped down from the hole and onto the scientist. He was caught by surprise as Kyle proceeds in clawing at his face. "He turned!" cried Butters.

There's no doubt that Kyle has turned, the red glowing eyes and gray skin says otherwise. One of the bodyguards aimed his gun at Kyle but ended up shooting the scientist in the head by mistake, as the scientist drops to the ground as a corpse. Kyle proceeds to eat him before the other bodyguard attempt to kick him, but Kyle was to fast for him and so he jumped into the air and managed to scratch the bodyguard in the arm.

His partner shoots him in the head, thinking that he's infected. And when Kyle proceeds in attacking the bodyguard, the bodyguard just shoots himself in the head.

It wasn't long before Kyle turns his attention back to the group, "Kyle," muttered Ike as he rushed towards him.

"Ike no!" cried Sheila.

Kyle kicked Ike without warning, he kicked him so hard that Ike flew through the air and crashed through a massive window before landing on the pavement outside. Suddenly, someone shot Kyle in the head. Part of his skull explodes as the zombie shot backwards before collapsing onto the ground, everyone slowly turned towards the source of the bullet and found Stan. He was holding a smoking gun at Kyle, its obvious that he shot him

Stan through the gun across the room before hugging Wendy in grief, Gerald and Sheila rushed over to Kyle and began to mourn his body. "It just never ends!" sobbed Stan, "Never ends!"

"It hadn't ended Stan," said Cartman, "This is only the beginning."

He pointed to the nearby TV and everyone looked at it, the TV was tuned to the news and it was displaying breaking news:

"Colorado Zombie Outbreak Spreads To Neighboring States."

**THE END!**


End file.
